User blog:LIGHTSfan/Chadam- Chapter 2 and 3
(WELL I GUESS CHAPTER TWO GOT DELETED SOMEHOW SO I'M PUTTING TWO AND THREE TOGETHER) The next day at school, Chey walked to school and noticed Adam sitting outside talking to Eli. She walked up to him and brightly said, "Hey Adam!". Adam smiled at her and Eli raised an eyebrow. "Oh hey Chey! Eli, this is my FRIEND, Chey.". Eli gave her a half smirk and said, "Pleasure to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make women's ovaries explode.". And he quickly walked away. "So, are we on for another round tonight?" Chey asked. "Umm…I was thinking of something a little different. How about Little Miss Steaks?" Adam replied. Chey's face lit up. Did he just ask me on a date? "Sure! I'd love to!" She said. "Cool. Is eight o clock okay?" "It's perfect." "Great! So I'll see you there." Adam gave her one last smile before walking off. Then, Chey felt it. Her hard feelings. They were harder than ever. So hard, she came in her pants. Her sexual fantasies about Adam were quickly cut off by the bell. Chey walked into Ms. Ho's class. She was completely naked. "Okay guys! Since I'm a cool teacher, I think we should all be comfortable around each other. So, if you guys wanna get naked too, you're more than welcome!" She said brightly. A couple kids actually did get naked. But most of them, including Chey, thought it was better to keep her clothes on. Chey turned to her left to see that the girl Lily was completely naked. "Umm, Lily? Don't you think you should put your clothes back on?" Chey asked. "Who's Lily? I'm Nicki Minaj." "Oh yeah, I forgot that you were a crazy bitch." "RAH RAH LIKE A DUNGEON DRAGON." "Okay. I'm going back to my work now." After class was over, some other shit happened and now it was theater with Ms. Dawes. "Okay class! Mr. Simpson didn't think that My Little Pony was a good play to put on. I told him that he just doesn't understand theater, but he insisted I change it. So now we're doing Romeo and Juliet. I know it's a bit cliche, but that's the only script I could get on such short notice. So, the auditions are tomorrow. Good luck." Ms. Dawes said, throwing scripts at random students. Chey caught a glimpse of Tyler, who seemed to be already back to his man-whorish ways, checking out the ass of some girl. Ugh, I'm so glad I didn't go on that date with him. Chey flipped through the script and decided she would audition for Juliet. So, after school, she quickly went home to practice the lines for her audition tomorrow. Chey bumped into Tyler on the way. "Hey." He mumbled. "Hi." Chey replied awkwardly. "Ummm….can we talk?" Tyler asked. "Sure." "Well, can you at least give me a reason why you rejected me." "You see, I heard from a lot of people that-" "LOVE ME CHEY!" "Excuse me?" "What? Nothing." "Umm….okay? As I was saying, I heard from a lot of people that you're a man hoar and I don't wanna get STD's or STI's so…" "I don't have any diseases! Who told you these LIES?" "EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL." "Oh…" "Yeah. So bye." Chey turned around and started to walk away. "NO CHEY! WAIT!" "Wat?" "FAP FAP FAP" "Oh….I see." "Yeah. So I guess I'll be going to Kenya now." "What?" "Well, now since it's the Chadam story and not Chyler, I really have no place in here. So, I'm going to Kenya." "Why Kenya? "Everyone goes to Kenya." "Well have fun I guess. Say hi to Darcy and Dr. Chris for me." "Okay. Bye." And that was the last time Tyler will be seen in the story. So, Chey went on to finish her lines and get ready for her date. AND FOR ALL YOU DUMBASSES WHO DON'T KNOW, KENYA IS JUST ANOTHER WAY OF SAYING A "GIANT BLACK HOLE" WHERE UNWANTED CHARACTERS GO TO TALK ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS. Category:Blog posts